


Scene Change

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott can almost forget that they're on opposite sides.  Rogue knows that it's important not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Change

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 11/16/13, in response to the "Why me?" challenge on the LiveJournal community comicdrabbles. It is set after the Season 1 episode "Mutant Crush."

When he and Rogue are sitting across from each other in the courtyard, running lines from a scene that they’ll still have to perform in front of their class, it’s almost too easy for Scott to forget that she’s living and working with people who want him and his friends dead. They’ve made it through the final exchange when she puts down her copy of _Henry V_ and asks, “Do you ever wonder… why?” He motions for her to go on. “You know… why you’re like this?”

Scott automatically glances from side to side, then taps his sunglasses. “You mean…” Rogue nods. “What, are you looking for intel?”

She practically rips open her bag. It’s decorated with pins from Tim Burton movies and bands whose logos drip blood. “Never _mind_ ,” she snaps, shoving her books inside.

“Hey, Rogue, wait. I was joking.” She gives Scott a glare that makes him very glad that she didn’t hold onto his powers permanently, but she doesn’t run away, so he continues. “I think that we all have to ask ‘Why me?’ sometimes, especially in the beginning. I know that I did.” He had more than one reason to ask it, after the plane crash, and later still, when he wrapped bandages tightly around his eyes. This was before the shades and the visor, before Jean’s laughter and the warmth of her head on his shoulder, before the controls of the _Blackbird_ in his hands; it was before the exhausted relief that he felt every time that he led his team to safety through a simulated battle zone. 

“But not anymore?” Rogue rests her chin on her gloved hands.

“Not so much,” Scott agrees. “Or, at least, I kind of know the answer now.”

Her glare returns, full force. “So I just gotta join the X-Men to be happy with what I am – with what I could _do_. I didn’t know it was that easy.”

“That’s because it’s _not_.” _Both feet in my mouth in the same conversation. Nice going, Summers._ “We all have to find our own way. I want to be honest with you: I still hope that yours leads you to us. But –“

“You can’t,” she interrupts him, picking up her bag. “You can’t be honest with me unless I _do_ join you guys, and we both know it.” At the last minute, she looks back over her shoulder. “But thanks.”


End file.
